


Completely Fine With It

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Glee
Genre: Ace character, Asexual Blaine Anderson, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, ace!blaine, asexual!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Blaine is asexual, but his tickling kink confuses him because of that fact. He tries to explain it to Kurt, who is, let’s just say, very supportive.





	Completely Fine With It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 4 years old, but I'm posting it to back some stuff up. You've been warned.

Blaine had never been good at explaining his sexuality. Yes, he was gay, he liked boys, but only romantically. Sexually, nobody. At least, not that he could tell. He had never looked and somebody and said, ‘I want to fuck them.’ It just wasn’t who he was. 

 And then he found a word for it…Asexual. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, there seemed to be other labels similar, but asexual was the best fitting. The label helped him feel a little less weird, a little less…broken. 

 But, even despite having no real interest in sex, he had an interest in a certain thing that could be classified as a fetish or kink…tickling. It wasn’t exactly in a sexual way, because he didn’t want  _sex_  he just wanted the tickling. But it aroused him in a certain way, the way that no person had ever really made him feel.

He wasn’t sure why he liked it so much, but he did. And he’d already told Kurt he wasn’t into having sex, and Kurt was fine with it. But he didn’t want to confuse him more by saying, ‘I don’t like sex, but I have a kink for tickling.’

 But after the cheating incident(s) in their relationship, they’d sworn to full disclosure. And Blaine loved Kurt enough to tell him anything, no matter how embarrassed he may be to do so. 

 “Kurt?”

 “Yeah, B?” Kurt turned his head to face him.

 “I wanna tell you something,” Blaine said, walking over to sit beside his boyfriend.

 “Okay, I’m listening.” 

 “You know how I told you I don’t like sex?” 

 “Yes,” Kurt replied. “And I’m completely fine with that.” He added, placing his hand on Blaine’s knee gently. 

Blaine smiled. “Uh, well…I do like something related to sex. Not exactly in a sexual way, sometimes I guess? I don’t really know, I’m still confused by it myself but, uh..” he trailed off, feeling his face go red. “I like…being..uh, being tickled.” He mumbled the last bit, looking down, cheeks burning. 

 “Oh! Okay.” Kurt looked a little surprised for a moment, before taking Blaine’s chin to make him look up. 

“I’m completely fine with that too. That’s adorable!” Kurt tickled beneath Blaine’s chin gently, making the younger giggle and pull away. “I love tickling you anyway, so if you like it, that makes it even more fun!” 

 Blaine gave him a shy smile. “I love you so much.” 

 “I love you too. So, may I?” Kurt asked with a smirk, wiggling his fingers at his lover teasingly. 

 Blaine giggled, and nodded. 

 Kurt didn’t waste a second, pouncing onto him and sitting on his hips, his hands going straight for Blaine’s sides. 

 He burst into laughter almost immediately, wriggling around on the couch. Despite enjoying it, Blaine had never been able to keep still while tickled. “Kuhurt!” 

 “Yes, B?” He teased, moving his fingers underneath his boyfriend’s shirt to scratch at the soft skin of his stomach. 

 Blaine threw his head back, laughter uncontrollably bubbling from his lips. His stomach was one of his worst spots, which Kurt knew all too well. “Ihit tickles!” He whined, squirming beneath his lover. 

 “That’s the point, silly,” the older reminded him, poking at the patch of pudge below his bellybutton. 

 Blaine let out a squeak, latching his hands onto Kurt’s arms but not pushing him away. 

 “I should have realized you like this sooner. You’ve never begged me to stop or tried to push me away,” Kurt pointed out, giggling along with his boyfriend. Blaine groaned between his laughter, putting a hand over his face. 

“Stop teasing mehe!”

 “But you look so cute when you’re blushing!” Kurt replied, pushing Blaine’s shirt up to expose his belly, nuzzling his face into the soft skin. He gasped, sucking in his stomach slightly as his laughter calmed a bit, only to go right back up as Kurt’s skinny fingers danced over his ribcage. And then, it nearly went silent as his lover blew a huge raspberry just beneath his belly button. And that was when Kurt decided he’d had enough, and pulled away, a fond grin on his face. 

“You’re so cute…” Blaine caught his breath, shoving gently at the blond’s chest. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” And so he did. They pulled away from each other after a moment, resting their foreheads together happily. 

“Oh, by the way, Kurt?”

 “Yeah?” 

 “I also  _really_  like getting revenge.” 

“Don’t you dare, Blaine Anderso-NO!” 

 Tickling became a favorite act of intimacy, in the place of sex, and they were both completely fine with that.


End file.
